Hannah's High School Musical
by Stewierulz12
Summary: This is the story of Love, Hate, and Music! Summary suck I know, but the story is good. It is a Musical fic! HSM and HM crossover! T for Language.
1. Back to School

Okay I am writing a new fic, but this will be a musical one. This will be a High School Musical and Hannah Montana crossover. The songs will be real songs, and not ones I have written myself.

Cast:

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans

Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie

Corbin Blue as Chad Danforth

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana

Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott

Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken

The story is about Miley, Lilly, and Oliver going to East High. They aren't getting noticed that much, so Miley wants to change that. She then comes to school in a disguise as Hannah Montana, who she tells them, is a very rich heiress. They all like her, especially Troy. The story goes into his and Miley's relationship. Along with Vanessa's jelousy. Sharpay and Ryan become close with Miley. Oliver has a secret that only Lilly knows.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

It was August 7th, the first day at East High. Students are greeting each other in the courtyard. Troy and Gabriella pull into the parking lot. As they walk into the courtyard everyone stared. They walked arm in arm.

"Oh they are so cute together!" A cheerleader said as they walked by.

They walked by everyone acting as if they didn't notice. They walked to the bench and sat down.

"That's getting kinda creepy." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, but at least are East High's cutest couple."Troy replied.

They kissed.

**Meanwhile. . .**

Miley's dad dropped off her, Lilly, and Oliver at East High.

"Here we are, our last home." Miley said.

"It's okay. High school can't be that bad, right?" Oliver said.

Then two big kids shoved a nerd into a garbage can.

"Wrong!" Lilly said.

They all walked away quickly.

**Meanwhile. . .**

Sharpay and Ryan were walking through the halls of East High.

"So I was like 'Uh huh', and she was all, 'no way', and I was like 'ya huh' and she-"

"Sharpay!" Ryan said. "Please, get to the point."

"Okay. Mrs. Darbus is cancelling all plays this years." she said.

"What! What are we going to do all year?" Ryan replied

"I don't know. We'll figure it out."

**Meanwhile. Back in the Courtyard. . .**

Troy and Gabriella continued to kiss. Then the 10 minute bell rang.

"Well, back to school again." Gabriella said.

**Halls of East High.**

"It's back to school again." Sharpay said.

**Outside.**

"It's time to go back to school."Miley said.

"And a scary one at that." Lilly said.

Back to School Again. from Grease 2.

Troy and Gabriella start to walk towards the school.

Troy sang:

_"Spending my vacation in the summer sun,  
Gettin' lots of action and a lots of fun.  
Scorin' like a bandit 'til the bubble burst -  
Suddenly it got to be September First." _

They both entered the school.

Gabriella sang :

_"Woe is me, all summer long I was happy and free.  
Save my soul, the board of education took away my parole.  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again."_

They both sang:

_You won't find me 'til the clock strikes three;  
I'm gonna be there 'til then...  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again.  
Whoa, whoa, I gotta go... back to school again! _

Sharpay and Ryan roamed the halls looking for their first class.

Sharpay sang:

_"Geometry and history is just a pain,  
Biology and chemistry destroys my brain.  
Well don't they know that I deserve a better fate?  
I'm really much too young to matriculate."_

Ryan sang:

_"Well mama please, your child's come down with a fatal disease.  
Mama said, "Come on you lazy bum now get your butt out of bed!"  
"You gotta go back, back, back to school again!"_

They walked into their first class and sat at the desks.

They both sang:

_"It's bye-bye fun, get your homework done,  
You better be in by ten,  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again.  
Whoa, whoa, I gotta go... back to school again! "_

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver ran from their lockers to the other side of the school.

"We're going to be late!"Lilly said.

Miley sang:

_"I got my books together and I dragged my feet,  
Then I saw this demon boppin' down the street.  
He said, "Hey, pretty baby, howsabout a date?"  
I said, "I'm going to school, and I can't be late."_

Lilly sang:

_"Well, I can see, that look in her eyes was sayin' "Follow me,"  
And I was caught - I thought of playing hooky, but on second thought,"_

Oliver sang:

_"I gotta go back, back, back to school again.  
You won't find me 'til the clock strikes three;  
I'm gonna be there 'til then..."_

Everyone sang:

_"I gotta go back, back, back to school again.  
Whoa, whoa, I gotta go... back to school ... again!!!"_

The final bell rang. Classes had begun.

* * *

So did you guys like it. I hope so. I know it's short, I will try to make the next one longer. Chapter 2 will be up soon if people like it. REVIEW!


	2. First Day

It's been over a year! Wow. Sorry guys :). But I'm BACK!

* * *

Miley, Lilly and Oliver walked into Mrs. Darbus's Theare Arts class. They all sat next to each other. In front of Lilly was Sharpay. She tapped on Sharpay's shoulder.

"What." Sharpay said.

"Um, sorry, but what exactly do we do in this class?" Lilly asked.

"Don't worry about." she said. " You guys will only be extras anyway."

She turned around. Lilly looked ay Miley and Oliver.

"What a bitch." she said.

Sharpay heard. She turned back around.

"You know what-" she started to say, but was interuppted.

"Welcome class, to a new year at East High. Welcome Freshman. Now we are all going to go into the auditorium, and work on our vocals." Mrs. Darbus said entering the room.

"Don't you need to give us a list of rules and supplies and stuff?" Miley asked.

Everyone just looked at her.

"Never mind." she said.

Everyone got up and started to walk to the auditorium.

"I hope we don't have to sing." Oliver told Miley and Lilly.

"I know. I hate singing." Miley said.

The all started to walk into the auditorium. Everyone took a seat. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver sat together, and Sharpay, Ryan, and the Sharpettes sat together.

"Now, would anyone like to go up, and treat us to a song?" Mrs. Darbus asked.

Only Sharpay raised her hand. Mrs. Darbus looked around.

"Anyone?" She asked again.

Sharpay began waving her hand.

"Anybody else?" she asked again.

Sharpay becan shaking her hand more.

"YES. Sharpay." Mrs. Darbus said.

Sharpay got up along with Ryan and the Sharpettes. Sharpay looked back at Ryan.

"You won't be needed in this number." she told him.

He sat back down. Lilly looked back at him. She felt sorry for him. Sharpay and the Sharpettes walked up on the stage. Harpay put on a tiara, and walked up to the microphone stand. The Sharpettes stood at a microphone stand behind her. Music started to play.

Theatre Queen. from That's So Raven Road to Audition.

**Sharpay and Sharpettes:**

_"Hey floor mopper,_

_here's a show stopper._

_I've got the stuff that your lookin' fo-or."_

**Sharpay:**

_"Listen to me singing,_

_I'm a goddess."_

**Sharpettes:**

_"Bow down she's a goddess"_

**Sharpay:**

_"And I can dance, and act,_

_and still be modest."_

**Sharpettes:**

_"Bow down she is flawless."_

**Sharpay and Sharpettes: (Sharpettes in parenthises)**

_"When it comes to the fine arts,_

_mister I'm the finest (Hey, Hey , Hey)._

_Around the theatre,_

_I'm known as your highness (Hey, Hey, Hey)_

_I belong upon that TV Scre-een._

_I'm the (She's the)_

_Theatre Queen._

_You have found your super star._

_(Theatre Queen)_

_You didn't have to look too far._

_(Theatre Queen)_

_Listen to my perfect voice._

_(Theatre Queen)_

_You don't have any other choice. (Hey, Hey, Hey)_

_I'm the greatest thing you've ever see-en._

_I'm the (She's the)_

_Theatre Quee-e-n._

* * *

Everyone clapped after her performance. Except for Miley, Lilly, and Ryan. Sharpay and the Sharpettes walked off the stage. They walked up to Lilly.

"Beat that." Sharpay said.

"What are we five?" Lilly said.

"Lilly come on." Miley said. "Go up there and show 'em."

"I can't." Lilly said.

"Aww, is the baby to scared?" Sharpay said.

"I'll do it then." Miley said.

"No don't." Lilly said grabbing Miley.

Miley didn't listen. She got up and walked on the stage.

"Is this an original number?" Mrs. Darbus asked.

"Yeah." Miley answered.

Just then Troy and Gabriella walked by the auditorium. Their teacher was sending them to detention for flirting in class. Troy stopped in front of the door. He wanted to watch.

"Troy, come on." Gabriella said.

"Wait." Troy answered.

Music started to play.

Bottom of the Ocean by Miley Cyrus

**Miley:**

_It's been in the past for a while  
I get a flash and I smile  
Am I crazy?  
Still miss you baby_

It was real  
It was right  
But it burned  
To hot to survive  
All that's left is  
All these ash's

Where did the love go?  
I don't know  
When it's all said and done  
How could I be losin' you forever ?  
After all the time we spent together

I have to know why  
I had to lose you  
Now you've just become  
Like everything I'll never  
find again at the bottom of the ocean

Doo doo do  
Doo doo do do  
Do do do do do do dooo  
Do do do do do do do

In a dream you appered  
For a while you were here  
So I keep sleeping  
To keep you with me  


_I'll draw a map  
connect the dots  
All the memories that I got  
What I'm missing  
ill keep re-living  
Where did the love go ?  
I don't know  
When it's all said and done  
How could I be losing you forever?  
After all the time we spent together_

_I have to know why  
I had to lose you  
Now you've just become  
Like everything I'll never  
find again at the bottom of the ocean_

You'll have to love me for me  
to, baby, ever understand  
just don't know of the time that we both had  
and I don't ever want to see you sad  
be happy

And I don't want to hold you  
if you don't want to tell me  
you love me babe  
just know I'm gonna  
have to walk away  
I'll be big enough  
For both of us to say  
Be happy

Doo doo do  
Doo doo do do  
Do do do do do do dooo  
Do do do do do do do  
Be happy  


* * *

Everyone, even the Sharpettes began to cheer. Even Troy was clapping.

"Wow. Miley." Mrs. Darbus said. "That was amazing!"

"Thanks." Miley said walking off the stage."

She walked back to her seat and nudged Sharpay on her way there. Sharpay just walked back to her seat, and accepted defeat.

"Wow Miley, I never knew you were that good." Oliver said.

"Yeah." Miley said. "But no one really care about that. It's all about the bling."

"What!?" Lilly said.

"She's right you know." Sharpay said.

They all looked back at Sharpay.

"You're a good singer Miley, and you have my respect. But, you're still a nobody. So we can't be friends." Sharpay said.

"Good cause I didn't want to be friends with you." Miley said.

They turned back around.

"Maybe I should do something." Miley said.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Like change my image or something." Miley answered.

"Miley if you be yourself people will like you." Oliver said.

Miley looked at the door and noticed Troy standing there.

"The only people I want to like me is him." she said with a dazed look in her eyes.

The bell rang.

"Remember students, sign ups for the **_Fall Jam_** are on the bullitin board.

"Forget it Miley. He's a Junior." Lilly said.

Miley walked to the door. Troy looked at her.

"Nice singing." he said.

"Thanks." Miley said. "I--"

"Gotta go." Troy said as Gabriella pulled him away.

Miley turned around and walk to class.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gabriella asked.

"I was just talking to her." Troy said.

"You're my boyfriend Troy." Gabriella said.

"Duh." Troy answered.

"You don't have to be a smart ass." Gabriella said.

"You don't own me Gabriella." Troy said.

"Well maybe you should find a new girlfriend." she said.

"Maybe I should." Troy said

Troy started to walk away.

"Wait Troy."

"No." He answered.

Troy." She said.

Troy turned around. Music started to play.

Deal With It by Corbin Bleu

**Troy:**

_We've been together for too long  
And we've been through too much  
To have the same conversations  
You seem to like so much_

So you gotta think I'm cheatin  
You don't listen well  
I don't wanna talk girl  
Why dont you just tell me what I,  
What I gotta do, girl, to get through to you  
So, I can ease your mind  
It's all about you girl  
If you dont know then you have got to

Deal with it (ohh) I ain't tellin you no lies  
Girl, Deal with it (ohh)  
Tell me why you roll your eyes  
Just, Deal wit it (ohh)  
Cuz you know, Ain't nobody but you (ohh)  
You should know, Ain't nobody but you

I don't really know what's with you  
And who's been feedin you lies  
What is with the constant questions  
Girl you really haven't been actin right

I don't thrive on attention and  
I won't lead me to stray  
How can I make you see  
The fact of the bottom is  
All that I wanna know is what I,

What I gotta do, girl  
To get through to you so  
I can ease your mind  
It's all about you girl  
If you don't know then you have got to

Deal with it (ohh) I ain't tellin you no lies  
Girl, Deal with it (ohh)  
Tell me why you roll your eyes, just  
Deal with it (ohh)  
Cuz you know, ain't nobody but you (ohh)  
You should know, ain't nobody but you

Hold on, told you more than once  
And you really gotta understand girl  
That every time that you wanna front  
And you stop to wonder where i am  
I wish you would just stop acting this way  
I wish you just realize that you push me away (Actin the fool)  
Nobody, nobody, nobody, but  
Nobody, nobody but you girl

Deal with it (ohh) I ain't tellin you no lies  
Girl, deal with it (ohh)  
Tell me why you roll your eyes, just  
Deal with it (ohh)  
Cuz you know, ain't nobody but you (ohh)  
You should know, ain't nobody but you 

* * *

"Troy!" Gabriella said.

Troy walked away.

Gabriella looked at him angrily.

* * *

You like? Okay end of chapter 2!!

You got 3 song sin this. I felt generous. lol jk. I will definately put up another chapter this week. Thanks to the peeps that didn't give up on me!! REVIEW!! :)


End file.
